


Red Satin

by Multifandomwriter1



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, bucky remembers peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7279300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomwriter1/pseuds/Multifandomwriter1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barne's memories of Peggy Carter get triggered after hearing a particular song. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Satin

Bucky Barnes looked about the tourists, a sense of uncertainty coming over him. New York City had changed so much since the 1940s, it didn’t even feel like home anymore. He felt utterly lost. 

Bucky had jumped at the chance to leave the Avengers Tower for a few hours, when his psychologist had suggested he try to get out on his own and adjust to the world again. Now he wanted to go back to the Tower and hide.  Still, there was too much determination in him to give in like that. He managed his way through the thick crowds, overwhelmed by all the people, when he spotted a tiny café.

There were only a few people inside. Bucky quickly went in, grateful to escape the noise and commotion.  A preppy young girl offered him coffee which he hesitantly agreed to. He didn’t remember the taste of coffee very well. When he got it brought to him, he was startled by the potency of it. It would take getting used to.  So much would take getting used to.

 Bucky took a look around the café. It was tiny, with overstuffed couches and chairs, and wooden beams on the ceiling. It was a touch old fashioned and was soothing to Bucky. He curled up on the window seat, gazing through the glass at the hustle and bustle of the city. 

A young boyfriend and girlfriend sat on the couch, playing music, discussing a school dance. Various songs they clicked between and as Bucky sipped on the coffee, he listened. Most of it was unfamiliar; some of the songs he remembered hearing Tony Stark playing.

“Oh, this song would be great for a dance,” the girl said. She tapped on a song and the notes began to fill the room. Bucky listened to the lyrics with mild interest.

  
‘ _I’ve never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight /I’ve never seen you shine so bright I’ve never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance /They’re looking for a little romance, given half a chance /And I have never seen that dress you’re wearing /Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes /I have been blind…’_

  
Bucky’s mind began to fall into thoughts. He remembered someone once who fit those words. His attention grew more interested and alert.

  
_‘The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek /There’s nobody here, it’s just you and me /It’s where I want to be /But I hardly know this beauty by my side /I’ll never forget the way you look tonight_ …’

  
Why does this song resonate so deeply? Bucky wondered. Who was it that he was reminded of by it? Moments like these were when he was most frustrated with his memory issues.

  
_‘I’ve never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight/ I’ve never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing /I’ve never seen so many people want to be there by your side/ And when you turned to me and smiled, it took my breath away /And I have never had such a feeling /Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight…’_

  
As the lyrics went on, Bucky suddenly began to recall a few things. A girl, devastatingly beautiful, a red dress, a smoky bar… Peggy Carter. The words flew into his mind. Peggy Carter, the girl he secretly loved during the war.  Bucky lowered his coffee cup slowly.

_'The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek/ There’s nobody here, it’s just you and me /It’s where I want to be /But I hardly know this beauty by my side /I’ll never forget the way you look tonight…'_

  
He’d danced with her that night in the bar. Steve had left for the night and so had nearly everyone else. He had been just about to leave, when a hand had curled around his arm and pulled him onto the dance floor.  Bucky remembered holding Peggy, her satin dress so smooth under his fingers, her body pressed against his, her large and seductive eyes gazing at him from under her lashes.

  
_'I never will forget the way you look tonight/ The lady in red, the lady in red /The lady in red, my lady in red /I love you…'_

  
Bucky’s mind kept flashing the images of that night. They’d danced one dance, the most glorious night of Bucky's life. For one moment he’d gotten to feel Peggy in his arms and savour the one sweet kiss she’d dropped on his lips before she left.  Bucky got brought back to the present day, by the sound of the song ending and the boyfriend and girlfriend leaving the café. Bucky let out a soft sigh, the trance broken.  As much as he prayed those moments had really happened, he couldn’t be sure. He didn’t trust his own mind. Maybe that dance really had happened, maybe it was just a fantasy.

  
All he remembered was a stunning woman in a red dress who had stolen his heart.


End file.
